stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Luon Naprem
Luon Naprem, nee Korii Naprem, was the wife of Luon Aghab and co-owner of the Delicacies of Bajor Restaurant in the Tanada Bay settlement on Ajilon Prime. She was also the adoptive mother of Celes Tal. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Biography Early Life Naprem was born in the Dakhur Province of Bajor in 2325 to Korii Tal and Korii Walid. Korii Tal worked in a hospital in Dakhur as an orderly and saw some of the earliest patients of the Fostossa Virus in 2340, one of which being her own daughter Naprem. Initially unknown to Naprem, her family and many other civilians had been infected with the virus as an experiment of Crell Moset. The Korii family was most fortunate as they were one of the few who survived the outbreak by Moset's experiments. One side effect of the treatment, however, was that both Korii Tal and Korii Naprem were rendered infertile by the treatment. It was after learning that they were part of Moset's experiments in 2342 that the Korii family made their attempt to flee Bajor. At Terok Nor Korii Walid would work as a laborer for the Ferengi barkeep Quark before managing to book passage on a Lissepian freighter headed to the Federation border. They would later find themselves on the Bajoran refugee camp on Ajilon II. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Refugee Camp On Ajilon II refugee camp, Naprem would meet her future husband, Luon Aghab, when the latter was on a purchasing run in 2348. He would court and eventually marry Naprem in 2350. Personal and Family Life It was shortly after marrying Aghab that Naprem discovered she was infertile. It was a source of sadness for both of them and they had consigned themselves to being childless until 2353. A toddler with a note pinned to her dress was found wandering the area around the Restaurant by Aghab when he went to open for the morning. Naprem was delighted that she would be a mother and she and her husband doted on little Celes Tal. It was with a heavy heart in 2368 that they bade their daughter goodbye when she would join Starfleet. Naprem was devastated to learn that her daughter was missing and presumed lost with the USS Voyager (NCC-74656) when the ship was lost in the Delta Quadrant in 2371. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) In 2373 Naprem and her parents were evacuated off Ajilon Prime by Aghab when the Klingons attacked. In 2374 Naprem would help her husband out of his deep depression caused by both the loss of their daughter and the destruction of their business. Also that year she would celebrate the news that her daughter was still alive, though lightyears away in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) The year 2376 would bring about another joy. The family would be able to maintain almost regular contact with their daughter because of the Pathfinder Project. In 2378 she would finally be reunited with her daughter, Celes Tal on Earth. ( ) Despite her experiences during the Occupation Naprem was not embittered by what she had endured. She was always a maternal and loving wife and mother. She was also a romantic by nature, and through her daughter's correspondance was able to deduce Tal's feelings for Voyager Lieutenant Henry Kano. Category:Bajorans Category:Federation civilians